


Finding Yourself

by zhengxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Landlord Chanyeol, M/M, Spirit Yixing, sorry for this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Having just moved in, Baekhyun hasn't found anything unusual about his apartment. Oh, besides the fact that there is a ghost that keeps touching his butt, of course.





	Finding Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH wow this was a complete pain to write. First off, this was inspired by this post https://twitter.com/tinyieader/status/853382745900417024 . Brought me lots of laughs so here we are
> 
> LOTS AND LOTS OF THANKS to my beta I really love you and thanks for helping me lots towards the end. 
> 
> Also of course thanks to the mods to this fest! We definitely need more Baekxing in the world. Lastly, thanks for reading! :)

 

As Baekhyun looks around the small, dingy room, he can’t help but let a relieved sigh. He knows that what he’s looking at isn’t an ideal place for living in, nor does it have anything special that glows seductively at Baekhyun, but realistically it is the cheapest place that still looks logically safe to live in. (Never mind the weird landlord with the obnoxiously large smile and ears to match.)

 

The apartment is ridiculously small, but Baekhyun doesn’t need much space, anyway. At least he doesn’t have to share this space with cockroaches and rats like the other cheap apartments he was considering. Besides, the apartment even has a comforting atmosphere to it, and despite how dingy the decor looks. Baekhyun swears he can detect a scent of buttercream cake lingering around.

 

Baekhyun picks his head up in determination, looking around at the small living room with all his belongings stacked up in boxes, waiting for him to organize this new space.  _ Let’s get to it _ , Baekhyun thinks to himself.

 

Sometimes Baekhyun wishes he had friends who weren’t as busy as the ones he currently has, but just like Baekhyun himself, all of his friends are out in the working field trying to provide for themselves as well. (Some have children already, when Baekhyun hasn’t had a date since middle school.) Having more available, generous friends would mean the process of Baekhyun moving in would take a lot less time, but unfortunately Baekhyun has ran out of luck this time.

 

Just when the moon shines the brightest through Baekhyun’s uncurtained window does he decide to stop for the day, not even aware that some sweat has accumulated on his body from merely unpacking some boxes. Moving in really is a tiresome job, Baekhyun whines to himself. As he looks at his progress so far, Baekhyun agrees that he’d be able to finish the next day before he has to go back to work.

 

Unlike his last apartment that he’d shared with his friend, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is happy to finally have a space entirely to himself. Baekhyun smirks as he realizes that he can now live his life without the constant scolding from Kyungsoo. If there’s anything that Baekhyun learned from that experience is that it is not a good idea to room with your best friend, especially if said best friend is Do Kyungsoo and you are Byun Baekhyun. But now Baekhyun lives alone which means…

 

Walking around naked. 

 

Baekhyun giggles to himself unashamedly as he takes both his shirt and pants off, letting out a relieved sigh as the cool air from his apartment hit his sweaty skin. Something like this would have earned Baekhyun a slap on the head from Kyungsoo if he was still living with him, but since he no longer does, Baekhyun lets himself enjoy this moment of complete control of himself. (And Baekhyun sure lets himself enjoy it.)

 

In the midst of his inner celebration, Baekhyun breaks out into a lengthy yawn, making him realize how exhausted he truly is after such a long day. Baekhyun begins to stretch since his muscles are aching. Baekhyun bends down to touch his toes, staying in the position as he starts to find pleasure in the burn that it brings him.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun swears he feels something grab at his butt. Baekhyun shrieks, quickly standing up and turning his head at every direction to find the butt touching culprit, but it is in vain as no one is within sight. 

 

_ I must be going crazy _ , Baekhyun thinks. Wearily, Baekhyun prepares to go to bed, cautiously leaving the light on. Baekhyun tries to fall asleep, but gives up as the light radiating from his lamp is causing too much of a disturbance for his sleep. At this point, Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s crazier: the fact that there might be a ghost, or the fact that Baekhyun is so scared of it. Sighing, Baekhyun turns off his lamp and sleeps peacefully telling himself that whatever happened was most likely not because of a ghost.

 

At least, it won’t be a problem unless it happens again. Baekhyun assures himself that it absolutely  _ won’t. _

 

//

 

It absolutely does.

 

After the first night, Baekhyun feels it again when he’s just lying around in his underwear in bed. To say the least, Baekhyun had very little sleep that night. 

 

The third night, Baekhyun decides it is probably safer that he doesn’t undress for the night just to test the waters. It punches him back in the face as he feels it yet again. 

 

And again. And again.

 

His poor butt feels abused. Another thing that confuses Baekhyun is that it seems to only attack his butt and not any other body part. How useless must a ghost be to only attack one single body part, and only at night, Baekhyun argues. Baekhyun’s butt is not even one that looks tempting, no, that butt only belongs to that brat Oh Sehun. (Although Baekhyun thinks his thighs are actually quite nice.)

 

Baekhyun is not easily irritable, mostly because he has a personality that can irritate others (ahem Do Kyungsoo). Baekhyun also doesn’t snap at people, which is why Baekhyun yelling at  ghost that might not even exist is quite a surprise to the short male.

 

“STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!” Baekhyun yells, right when he feels a cool touch on his butt cheeks. His breath has quickened as his eyes keep flickering back and forth around the room. “SHOW YOURSELF!”

 

And there, right in front of his eyes, does a glowing figure of a man appear. Baekhyun screams once again, in shock that the ghost actually listened to him and  _ obeyed _ . 

 

“Shh, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you...or touch your butt again unless consented,” the ghost tells him, looking sheepish. Instead of processing the words coming out of the ghost’s mouth, Baekhyun can only think about how a ghost has just spoken to him.

 

Baekhyun does obey and stops screaming, but he is no less still scared of the figure in front of him. The ghost may be radiating heavenly light, and the blush on its supposed-to-be dead cheeks is really endearing somehow, and the dent beside the ghost’s mouth could make Baekhyun’s mouth water in any other situation, but Baekhyun is still terrified beyond belief. The goosebumps on his arms don’t seem to be going down anytime soon.

 

“Fuck, what was that church’s number again?” Baekhyun asks out loud for whatever reason, probably out of fear. Either way, the ghost’s eyes widen before he starts shaking his head vehemently.

 

“No! I swear I bring you no harm!” the ghost says, with a cute expression that Baekhyun can’t help but sympathize with. Baekhyun relaxes the tension that has built on his body, deciding that the ghost is probably telling the truth. What type of face like that would bring Baekhyun any harm? All the ghost had done for the past 2 weeks Baekhyun has been living here was only touching his butt.

 

“Okay, say you’re telling the truth,” Baekhyun starts, while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the ghost. “Then why have you been touching my butt!”

 

The ghost’s face flushes even darker, the pigment showing even though the ghost still seems transparent. If Baekhyun wasn’t truly mad and wanted answers, he would have melted at the sight of the cute ghost. It makes him wonder -- are all ghosts this cute? Aren’t they like...dead people?

 

“...I like butts,” the ghost mutters, followed by an awkward laugh. Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to flush, but unfortunately for him, the red color lays solid in pigment on his cheeks, and it very much burns his face.

 

The two go silent at the current sight of each other, red faced and speechless. 

 

Baekhyun has a lot of questions, like why the ghost is actually standing on the floor and not floating, for one. Another is how is the ghost able to even flush? Baekhyun thought ghosts were just angry at humans and would occasionally lift things in order to scare humans away.

 

“So you mean to tell me that my apartment is haunted by a butt loving ghost? Great. You better help me with rent,” Baekhyun says, sarcasm lacing with every word he speaks. The ghost man tilts his head at Baekhyun as if he were confused.

 

“Ghost?” he whispers, almost inaudibly to Baekhyun if not for the complete silence piercing through his apartment. Then, the ghost has the audacity to laugh. Baekhyun looks at him in disbelief, but the ghost continues to laugh at Baekhyun’s words, his eyes crunching up while a squeaky laugh leaves his ghost mouth. 

 

“I’m not a ghost, I am definitely not haunting this place, and I unfortunately cannot help you out with rent. I am, although, a butt loving  _ spirit _ .”

 

Baekhyun scoffs. “A spirit is not any better than a ghost.”

 

Baekhyun notices the hurt expression on the ghost- no,  _ spirit _ ’s face and feels a hint of guilt clawing at him. Why is he being like this? Especially about a freaking  _ spirit _ .

 

Groaning to himself, Baekhyun decides to apologize. “Sorry, I guess I’m just not used to this whole thing yet, uh, Mr. Spirit.” 

 

To this, the spirit cracks up into another laugh, that dimple from before reappearing again making Baekhyun most definitely swoon. “My name is Yixing.”

 

“And mine is Baekhyun,” Baekhyun says, and by instinct, holds out his hand to shake but laughing once he realizes he probably can’t. Yixing seems to find this equally as amusing. “Anyway, how did a spirit like you end up in my apartment?” Baekhyun asks, wiggling his eyebrows at the spirit.

  
Baekhyun didn’t expect the spirit’s mood to suddenly darken as much as it does: the spirit looks so gloomy that it’s pitiful.

 

“I’m actually not sure? I mean I’ve always been able to separate my spirit from my physical body, but this time I can’t seem to find my physical body. I’m not even sure how long it’s been, yet here I am still a spirit,” Yixing sighs, looking annoyed, contrasting the cute aura he had been giving off prior.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly, not even sure himself he completely believes the spirit. The spirit just looks so devastated that Baekhyun feels like he has no other choice but to believe him.

 

The spirit looks at Baekhyun, once again with that pitiful frown. “Unfortunately, no.”

 

//

 

It’s been a couple weeks since Yixing has made his presence known, and to Baekhyun’s surprise, the spirit had stayed. Since Baekhyun works, he’s never really home during the morning through the evening, but he quickly realized that Yixing is never there anyway. Yixing comes a little after the time Baekhyun comes home from work, and stays through the night until Baekhyun leaves to work again in the morning. It’s become an endless cycle, and Baekhyun can’t necessarily say he hates it.

 

Yixing’s company, ever since he’s stopped targeting his butt, has proven to be quite comforting during the nights that Baekhyun feels too scared to sleep alone. It’s kind of ironic, Baekhyun thinks, how he finds Yixing comforting rather than terrifying, but Yixing has only been kind since showing himself. He lets Baekhyun tell him about his day, laughs at Baekhyun’s jokes, and sometimes sings Baekhyun to sleep whenever Baekhyun can’t sleep. If Baekhyun didn’t know any better, he’d think Yixing were an angel rather than a spirit.

 

They’ve gotten this way in only a couple of weeks, which actually astounds Baekhyun. He’s never gotten so close with someone this quickly. Unfortunately, as time passes it also means that rent day gets closer and closer.

 

Which even more sadly means he has to see his weird landlord. 

 

“Aaaaye, right on time,” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s landlord, comments as he flips through the wad of cash Baekhyun has given him. 

 

“Of course,” Baekhyun says, with a strained smile. He just wants to get this done as fast as possible so that he can rant about it to Yixing later. Yixing would appreciate it.

 

“Others haven’t been as timely as you have is all. Don’t take it the wrong way,” Chanyeol says, giving Baekhyun a comforting smile. “Heck, the last guy completely ditched! And to think Yixing was nice guy, tsk.”

 

Baekhyun’s ears perk up immediately. Baekhyun swears he had heard correctly.

 

“Y- Yixing?” Baekhyun stutters out, in disbelief.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, that was his name. Didn’t even pay that month’s rent before disappearing. Landlording is hard.” Chanyeol sighs, as he concludes that Baekhyun’s payment is sufficient. “You can go.”

 

Baekhyun nods, before racing to his apartment with a muddled mind. Yixing had never told him that he used to live there, but it makes sense why he would be there now. Ever since that night, Yixing had refused to tell Baekhyun any more information about him and Baekhyun respectfully complied, but now the curiosity is eating at him.

 

He opens his apartment door to find Yixing already there, leisurely flipping through the channels of Baekhyun’s TV.

 

“Why did you never tell me you used to live here?” Baekhyun accidentally spits out, but instead of backing out, Baekhyun stands with his words.

 

Yixing looks at him wide eyed and mouth agape, his head tilted. “How’d you find out about that?”

 

“Answer my question first,” Baekhyun demands, frowning at the spirit. He doesn’t understand why the spirit wanted to hide from Baekhyun, especially with how much Baekhyun has opened up about himself.

 

Yixing sheepishly laughs. “Oops?”

 

“Yixing!” Baekhyun whines, mad at himself for falling for Yixing’s charms. Baekhyun reassures himself it’s not his fault, but Yixing’s for being a SILF (Spirit I’d Like to Fuck).

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m just still trying to deal with all of this so it’s been hard talking about it,” Yixing says, pouting at Baekhyun. Baekhyun knows Yixing is trying to make himself cute, but he knows how much the spirit is hurting.

 

“Then talk to me! I’ll listen, ears wide,” Baekhyun assures him, eyes intent on comforting Yixing. Yixing grins at Baekhyun, making the human warm up inside.

 

“Okay, Baekhyunnie.”

 

//

  
  


“So like...you’ve just been living with this spirit for the past month now? And you’ve only  _ just _ decided to tell me?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice laced with annoyance. 

 

“Ha, surprise?” Baekhyun giggles, hoping his charm will get him out of it, but knowing Kyungsoo, it most likely won’t work.

 

“Is he hot?” Jongdae adds, which makes Baekhyun think about all the times he’s seen Yixing lift things to show Baekhyun how strong he is, and how the spirit’s muscles would flex so seductively. Darn Jongdae. “Oh my god, he is. Look how red Baekhyun just got!”

 

“So what,” Baekhyun scoffs, hoping he doesn’t give away that he may or may not have a crippling crush on the spirit. 

 

“Aw, look Soo, he’s defensive. He totally has the hots for the ghost,” Jongdae cackles uglily,  which earns him a smack from Baekhyun. 

 

“He’s a spirit!” Baekhyun defends as he huffs. “So are you guys going to help me or not?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs before nodding. “I’ve never tracked down a spirit’s body before, but I think I’ve watched enough Ghost Adventure’s to know where to start.”

 

“Ooh, same! We can do this!” Jongdae says, way too loudly might Baekhyun add. Nonetheless, Baekhyun grins at his two friends in gratitude, for one actually agreeing to help him, and for also not thinking he’s gone completely crazy. At the same time, Baekhyun’s always known Kyungsoo’s weird thing for everything paranormal, so he’s not surprised Kyungsoo would believe. As for Jongdae, the guy is just really gullible. 

 

“So, have you tried fucking the ghost?”

 

“Jongdae!”

 

//

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to expect when he introduces his friends to Yixing. For one, despite knowing what they’re getting themselves into, they could still be scared of Yixing. Maybe Yixing will decide that they have better butts than Baekhyun and prefer them, or worse of all, Yixing will play hide and seek and make Baekhyun to be the fool. (Baekhyun really wishes Yixing doesn’t do that, he’d really prefer not to be in a psychiatric hospital.)

 

Hesitantly, Baekhyun opens his apartment like he normally would, and let’s his friends inside. “Yixing! My friends are here to meet you, just like I told you.” Baekhyun calls out, in the direction of his room because he knows Yixing likes spending most of his time there.

 

Much to Baekhyun’s relief, the charming spirit slowly enters the room to present himself to both of Baekhyun’s friends.

 

“Hi,” Yixing shyly says, as he lets both Kyungsoo and Jongdae inspect him. 

 

“Guys, stop being rude,” Baekhyun growls at them, mad that they’re treating Yixing as if he’s some zoo animal. He is a gentle spirit who likes touching butts and has a nice singing voice and he should be _ respected _ . 

 

“He’s so cool,” Jongdae looks at him in pure admiration, which disgusts Baekhyun. He  _ knew _ this was a bad idea. 

 

“Can we please get to what we came here for?” Baekhyun asks, breaking whatever moment Kyungsoo and Jongdae were experiencing. 

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo responds, backing away from Yixing and introducing himself. All of them move to Baekhyun’s cheap, worn out couch to talk more about Yixing’s situation. It excites Baekhyun knowing he’ll finally get to uncover the mystery of Yixing.

 

“Can you tell us the last thing you remember in your body?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae sits beside him with his laptop taking notes.

 

“All I remember was being in my apartment, and it was getting a little stuffy so I decided to take a little trip in my spirit form. It’s something me and my family have always been able to do, my mother thinks an ancestor must have been deeply connected with a spirit realm of some sort. Anyway, once I came back from my cruise, my body was just gone! I search for it everyday but to no avail.” Yixing narrates, as Kyungsoo nods and Jongdae quickly takes notes.

 

“So that’s why you only come at night,” Baekhyun says in awe, everything piecing together for him. Yixing only nods at him.

 

“Baekhyun, his body went missing, this is really serious,” Kyungsoo says solemnly. Baekhyun looks back at the spirit, sees just how lost the poor spirit looks. Baekhyun will do anything to have Yixing smiling again.

 

With his new found determination, Baekhyun says, “We’re gonna find Yixing’s body no matter what it takes.”

 

//

 

Easier said than done. Despite days spent trying to find Yixing’s body from just the small clues Yixing has told them, they have yet to find his body. Yixing has made it completely impossible to find him!

 

He lived alone, recently moved to Korea meaning he had yet to make that many friends and he has no family around. Baekhyun had even tried asking Chanyeol for more information, but the landlord knew nothing more than what he had already told Baekhyun. Except for the fact that Chanyeol had given him an estimation for how long Yixing has gone missing, which has been 3 months. Surely he’s still alive out there somewhere, Baekhyun thinks.

 

While Baekhyun has not given up, Kyungsoo and Jongdae have started to falter. Baekhyun understands, after all, they don’t have much to work with and this is a case for a highly skilled detective, something none of them are.

 

Baekhyun hates to think of the worse, but he really hopes Yixing wasn’t kidnapped or any of the sort. If Yixing in his body is as nice as his spirit, he doubts anyone would kidnap Yixing with ill intentions. How could Yixing ever make enemies?

 

As sad as it makes Baekhyun, he has to keep that option in mind as it could complicate the situation even further. If so, then perhaps it’s not in Baekhyun’s capabilities to solve.

 

“Even if we don’t find my body, we’ll be alright, right?” Yixing asks him, looking at Baekhyun as if he were a puppy. Baekhyun gives him a sad smile. “Yeah, we’ll be alright.”

 

//

 

Baekhyun is in the middle of buying groceries when Jongdae calls him abruptly. Annoyed, he ignores the call, putting his phone on silent and continuing his shopping. 

 

Baekhyun finishes up, carrying all his bags to into the cab he ordered and finally letting himself breath. He checks his phone, choking on his spit once he sees the 10 missed phone calls from both Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

 

“Shit,” Baekhyun whispers to himself, before quickly calling Jongdae back. Jongdae answers immediately.

 

“Baekhyun! I found him! I found Yixing! You have to come here right now!!!” the younger yells into his phone, making Baekhyun flinch but nonetheless equally as energized.

 

“You really found Yixing?” Baekhyun asks, in disbelief. He can’t help the grin take over his entire face in relief. 

 

“Yes! I’ll text you the address to the hospital, okay? Make sure to tell them you’re there to see Zhang Yixing.”

 

Jongdae hangs up the phone before Baekhyun can question what Yixing is doing at a hospital. Baekhyun worries, did something happen to Yixing? 

 

Baekhyun quickly tells the cab driver the address Jongdae gave him, and Baekhyun waits in dread as they get closer to the hospital. 

 

Baekhyun does exactly what Jongdae told him to do, to say that he’s there for Zhang Yixing and he gets directed to the room Yixing is supposedly staying in. Once he locates it, he takes a deep breath before going into the room.

 

Right off the bat, he sees that Jongdae is already in the room with Kyungsoo, both of them around the bed of the room. Neither of them look sad in the slightest, that must be good, right? With shaky breaths, Baekhyun slowly advances to the bed, not sure what he’s expecting to see. Will Yixing look the same? If not, will Baekhyun love this form of him equally as his spirit form? Of course, there is only one way to find out and Baekhyun is only one step away from finding out.

 

So he takes it. 

 

Baekhyun has never seen Yixing asleep, the spirit claiming he doesn’t need to, but Baekhyun thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous as he lays motionless with his eyes closed. It makes Baekhyun tear up a bit, how much more gorgeous Yixing is in person. Now, fully opaque and  _ human _ , Baekhyun knows exactly that no matter how Yixing looks on the outside, Baekhyun will love him no matter what.

 

Letting a tear roll down his cheek, Baekhyun grabs one of Yixing’s hands in his and bursts into joy of being able to touch him for the first time. It’s something Baekhyun’s has waited for, no, yearned for, ever since he let himself fall for the dimpled spirit. 

 

“Why is he here? What’s wrong with him?” Baekhyun asks, after a long silence. He’s still staring at Yixing’s face, how plump his red lips are, but also how dull the color on his face looks. 

 

To that, Jongdae snorts out. “It’s actually pretty funny.”

 

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae, “Tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, deciding he’ll be the one to tell Baekhyun instead of Jongdae. “According to the nurses, Yixing here was admitted after being found unconscious at a bar. Apparently, after drinking too many, he passed out and now he’s in a ‘coma’.”

 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “But Yixing said that-”

 

“Yeah, I know what Yixing said. Trust me, I’m also wondering why he would lie about it. Maybe he doesn’t actually want to find his body,” Kyungsoo says, to which Baekhyun scoffs at.

 

“That’s ridiculous. Of course he wants to find his body,” Baekhyun defends, now glaring at Kyungsoo. “Now c’mon, drive me to my apartment so that we can tell Yixing where his body is.”

 

Once they arrive to Baekhyun’s apartment complex, Baekhyun has never run faster to get inside his apartment. As soon as he bursts in, Jongdae and Kyungsoo behind him trying to catch up to Baekhyun’s heels, he calls out for Yixing.

 

“Huh? Oh, there you are Baekhyun! I was wondering what took you-”

 

“Yixing! You’ll never believe it! We found your body! Amazing, right?” Baekhyun shouts at the spirit, not being able to contain how happy he is to the spirit. As soon he says this, however, the smile Yixing has falters, confusing Baekhyun. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, that’s great to hear,” Yixing says, but Baekhyun has known him long enough to know that Yixing’s words are forced. Baekhyun decides to let it pass, and instead let himself be happy for Yixing since the spirit doesn’t seem to be.

 

“This is really great, you know? I even held your hand! It was really great, really really great,” Baekhyun blabbers to Yixing, not even noticing how Yixing had far long stopped paying attention to him. 

 

Arriving to the hospital this time around gives Baekhyun excitement instead of his previous dread, but he can’t say the same about Yixing. The spirit looks hesitant to even go in.

 

“Come on,” Baekhyun assures him, as he takes the spirit’s hand into his own. The spirit gives him a shaky smile, before disappearing to everyone around them. 

 

They quickly arrive in front of Yixing’s room, and Baekhyun is already ready to head inside, but Yixing stops him.

 

“Wait, Baekhyun, there’s something I need to tell you,” the spirit says. Baekhyun turns back around, and nods at the spirit to tell him he’s listening. Baekhyun sees that once again, Yixing only looks distressed, instead of happy. Before Baekhyun can ask why Yixing looks that way, Yixing speaks again. “Nevermind.”

 

With that, Baekhyun gives him a nod and enters before him. The room is just as he remembers, Yixing’s body lying on the bed, lifeless. Only this time, next to him, there is Yixing breathing and alive. He looks back at Yixing’s spirit, the one he’s gotten so close and used to. 

 

“Ready?” Baekhyun smiles at him encouragingly. The spirit only gives him a weary nod. 

 

“See you soon,” the spirit whispers, before flying into his body and sinking in, uniting spirit and body once again. Baekhyun swears he thought he saw the spirit tearing up before doing so.

 

Suddenly, the machines next to Yixing start acting up and making beepy noises. Baekhyun is about to call on one of the nurses to check it out before he sees Yixing’s finger twitch.

 

Speechless, Baekhyun waits there, in hopes of Yixing doing more than just move. Baekhyun’s breath quickens, as does his heart, at any slightest sign that Yixing would be waking up soon.

 

A couple minutes tick by before Yixing peeks one eye open, before opening the other. Baekhyun knows he’s tearing up again, but he’s just so happy to finally see Yixing awake, alive, and in his physical body.

 

“Yixing,” he whispers out, grabbing the man’s hand in his own once again. He really loves the feeling of holding Yixing’s hand.

 

Yixing blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the sudden light in his room. Finally, his eyes focus on the man in front of him. 

 

“Yixing, it’s me, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun tells him, smiling at Yixing. 

 

“Who are you?” the words tumble out of Yixing’s mouth, breaking Baekhyun’s smile and his heart. 


End file.
